Super Pretty BLOR/Synopsis
Biography Super Pretty BLOR was Introduced as Super T's Biggest Fan. And Super T went on to fight Super K. Super Pretty BLOR was able to lift Super T off the ground. Super T came close to dying. She killed the Bad Guys to save Super T. She told Super T to go. So, the Bad Guys wouldn't hurt him. And at the end of the movie, Super T married her at Age 18. But, this version was both, an early version, of Super Pretty BLOR, and Super T was not related to her at all. She was just Super T's First Spouse. Super T flys to California, to meet his Mother. And his mother, had a evil plan. She told that to, Super T's Daughter, Hazel and Super Pretty BLOR, who is finally his cousin, to tied Super T up to the bed. Super Pretty BLOR, used her Science, on Super T. And stole, Super T's Test Results. Super Pretty BLOR, decided to be nice, to Super T. Both her, and Super T became Best Friends. So, she helped Super T to defeat his evil mother. Because she, was being controlled by her. Super Pretty BLOR, decided to be nice, to Super T. Both her, and Super T became Best Friends. So, she helped Super T to defeat his evil mother. Because she was controlled by her. She later revealed to have trouble breathing, as Super T's Mother, pop her Bubble. Super T and Abby Young went to High School Together. Super T and her were 16 Years Old. And Super T took Video Classes. Which was a class, Super Pretty BLOR, could not stand. And was very camera shy. She didn't like being on camera, and this started with Super T and her not being Friends. Then Math Queen manipulated Super Pretty BLOR with her mind. And with Evil Octopus, she became a Mind - Control Puppet and couldn't fight back on the Island. Evil Octopus had win full control over her. She had gotten off the Island. But, Evil Octopus still had full control over her, not just her mind, but her body. He control her movements, how she walked from New York to Rangerville so fast. Super T couldn't even catch up to her. So, Evil Octopus gain control over Hazel, Super T's Daughter. She couldn't get away, from there. So, Super T and Super Pretty BLOR both, save her, from Evil Octopus. But just because he lost control over Hazel, doesn't mean, he lost control over, Super Pretty BLOR. Super Pretty BLOR appears again, later on. And Luncher, who was Super T's Brother. Was trying to her hurt, Super T. Super Pretty BLOR wanted to, save Super T. She casted a spell on Luncher. So, then Luncher, had her taken, to court. To prove that she's Evil. So she was eventually proven guilty. And had her killed. She didn't die though as she was save by Obvious, Super T's Son, but couldn't restore her, back to the way, she was. So, has a result was a Magical Balloon, instead of being, what was human. So, Obvious put on her on the Train. So, kids could beat her up. Though, she didn't get pop by them. So then, Obvious had her put into a Cage. A cage that resist Magic. So, her spells wouldn't work. And later, lead to her defeat. Aftermath 60 Years after her death, Super T doesn't turn evil, as originally envisioned.